The Nightmare
by livelaughlove1994
Summary: Alex has a nightmare and realizes she can't get over it by herself. Who does she go to? Justin, of course! NOT Jalex! A must read for anyone who loves the brother/sister relationship of Alex and Justin.


Hey! I'm new to fanfiction and I've been wanting to post this story since I got an account. Enjoy! Sadly, I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. If I did, I wouldn't have made Juliet and Mason leave. No flames please! I find the idea of Jalex disgusting, so this story is only Justin/Alex brother sister relationship. Sorry it's so short. Enough of my rambling, on with the story!

Alex shot up in bed, drenched in sweat and her breathing shallow. She glanced at her clock. 3:30 in the morning. Alex just had the worst nightmare ever. One that left her shaking all over and her heart racing.

Alex never had nightmares, but when she did, they were pathetic and meaningless and didn't make sense. But this one would have her remembering for a long time. Alex had been sitting in the wizard lair with Justin and Max as her dad taught a new spell, with Harper watching, seeming fascinated by the explanation of the spell.

All of a sudden, a guy with a gun rushed in. Justin tried calling 911, but the man shot him and killed him. Alex had got down on her knees and started to cry uncontrollably. She tried to do magic on the man, but he took her wand and snapped it in half. The man then killed Harper, Max, and Jerry and he explained everyone downstairs was dead as well, even Theresa. Alex was sobbing hysterically in her bed, holding her stuffed elephant close to her chest she'd received the day she was born.

Justin made fun of her for sleeping with it, but then Alex reminded him of his use of a nightlight, the fact he still took baths and was eighteen, and that he had a collection of action figures which Alex called "dolls." She glanced at where Harper was sleeping, and decided Justin could comfort her better then Harper could.

Alex released her elephant and crept out of bed, grabbed her wand and lit it so she could see, wiping her tears with her other hand. She slipped out of the basement and padded softly to Justin's room. "Justin? Are you awake?" Alex asked, knocking softly on his door, realizing what a stupid question that was. All she heard was the rustle of the sheets from Justin moving. "Answer the door, I need to talk to you. P-please" Alex pleaded, knocking once again.

The door quietly creaked open, revealing a very tired faced Justin. He squinted at her wand's light. "Alex, it's 3:30 in the morning. What's going on?" Justin asked, rubbing his eyes. "I had a n-nightmare" Alex admitted shamefully, tears continuing to carve a path down her face.

"Why don't go you go bug Mom and Dad?" Justin snapped. "Because they're old and cranky" Alex said. "You have a point. Come in and we'll talk" Justin said, smiling tiredly. "Thanks" said Alex, entering her brother's room which she called "geek paradise". Justin turned on the light and Alex put out the light her wand was producing and dropped down on Justin's bed. He took a seat beside her.

"Do you mind telling me about the nightmare?" Justin asked softly. "You, me, Max, Harper, and Dad were in the lair. He was teaching us about a new spell-"

"Really? What was the name?" Justin asked eagerly. "Not important! Then this g-guy with a gun came in, and-" Alex burst into tears, and Justin pulled her onto his lap and rocked her back and forth like he did when Alex was a baby. Justin had been the only one that could get Alex to go to sleep. "You tried calling 911, and then the guy shot y-you, and the guy broke my wand when I tried to d-do magic, and he murdered Max, Dad, and Harper, and t-told me I was lucky because he wasn't k-killing me because I was too pretty. Don't ask. A-and he said everyone downstairs was dead, including M-mom" Alex finished, her voice shaking. "Alex, that's awful" Justin said. "I'm sorry I woke you up" Alex mumbled.

"What is there to apologize for? It was for a good reason" Justin whispered. Alex smiled at that. "Promise me you won't tell anyone about this" she growled. "Only if you swear to never come in my room again after this" Justin said, smirking. "Ugh. Fine. It's a deal" Alex said, tears still streaming down her face. Justin soothed her, repeating that it was only a nightmare and that it was going to be okay. Five minutes later, all traces of fright were gone from Alex's face. "Thank you" she said embracing Justin. "I love you, Alex. I know I never show it, but it's the truth. I'll always be here for you" he said. "I love you too, Justin. You're the best" Alex said, thumping Justin before slipping out the room, igniting her wand once again, giggling.

Alex climbed back into bed and drifted off to sleep, smiling, knowing that Justin would always have her back.


End file.
